The Community Engagement Core The Community Engagement Core, Community Engagement Core, directed by Dr. Brian Gibbs at HSPH, is a central feature of the HORIZON Center. The Community Engagement Core is co-directed by Ester Shapiro at UMass Boston. Together they will share the responsibility for the overall direction of the Community Engagement Core and its research. Their responsibility is for both, connecting the Community Engagement Core to the research projects exploring opportunities for CBPR and conducting the research activities of the Community Engagement Core. The Community Engagement Core is also charged with working to build infrastructure and capacity within the Roxbury CRAB, and investigating the best practices for engaging an urban impoverished community in research activities.